Fairy Roses
by crowprincess14
Summary: A boy is standing in front of Artemis' grave.


**A/N: AUish, takes place after TLG but with no technological crash. **

* * *

There is a boy standing in front of Artemis' grave.

Holly slows herself to a halt as soon as she sees him. For a moment, it had almost looked as if…

No, this is a completely different boy. Strands of feathery dirty blond hair are falling into his face. He is taller, too, and holds himself differently than Artemis did. This boy seems hunched over and tired, more so than anyone else Holly has seen at that age. Artemis was always sure of himself, and it showed. She cannot see much of his face, but his posture is one of utter and complete sorrow.

She keeps herself invisible, not daring to approach any closer. She hadn't been expecting to find anyone at her friend's grave, much less a human boy. Holly scrutinizes him. He could have wandered in from somewhere nearby, she supposes. But he doesn't seem to be wandering around looking lost, which is a common expression on a mudman. It looks as if he's paying Artemis his respects, same as she'd come to do.

Was that even possible? Had Artemis hidden the fact that he knew this boy from her? And why would he have done so in the first place? Or is she just reading too much into this? The only person who could have answered those questions had been gone for months now, and his secrets had been buried with him.

A choked sob escapes the boy's lips. The raw emotion and ragged pain in the noise startles Holly. That seemed to be the bursting point for the strange teen. He covers his face as the tears begin to overflow. His shoulders wrack with gasping sobs. His whole body sways.

Holly turns away, unable to watch such a grief filled display. She has taken the day off specifically to visit Artemis, but she can't stay here longer then she already has. She has to give this boy the privacy his visit deserves. It wouldn't be right to stay here any longer, watching unnoticed. She has stayed long enough.

Holly turns and flies away, wiping her eyes free of the tears that have sprung up. Long afterwards, the heartbroken sobs of the human boy would haunt her just before she fell asleep.

* * *

Alex Rider was never aware that he had been watched. He tried to make himself stop crying, but once the tears began to spill out, it was impossible to stop them. Vaguely, he was aware that his legs had given out from underneath him and he was now on his knees in front of the headstone.

_Son of Irish billionaire found dead from overdose, _the article in the paper had said. It was unsure if it was an accident or suicide. They had found no note.

It couldn't have been an accident. Anyone who knew Artemis knew he didn't do things on accident. Alex was pretty sure that Artemis didn't even take sleeping pills, even if he needed them. Alex had his doubts about how much Artemis slept in the first place.

But with that option ruled out, the only other explanation was suicide. Alex absolutely refused to accept that. Artemis was too confident and full of himself to take his own life. And Alex had thought he had been happy…

He knew that Artemis had hidden a lot of things from him when they were staying together. Surely, though, Alex would have been able to tell if he was depressed or even suicidal.

Was it because of him? Alex thought despairingly. He had left for America with only a brief email sent over to explain what had happened and why they probably would never see each other again. He laughed bitterly. It was true, they never did. Artemis had given a short email back, then respected Alex's wish for their communication to cease.

Artemis had still sent him flowers once a week, though. Every single Sunday. They were anonymous, of course, but he knew full well who they were from. Artemis pretended to be less sentimental then he really was. Alex had just smiled and nodded when Sabrina's family had teased him about having a secret admirer. At that point, he was used to ignoring the dull ache in his chest.

Then one Sunday, there was no bouquet or vase waiting for him. The next morning was when he had spotted the small article in the paper. The fragile happiness that he had built up over the past couple of months had shattered instantly. There had to be some kind of mistake. Was there another Artemis Fowl out there somewhere?

He hated asking Sabrina's family for money after all they had done for him, but he had to find out for himself what had happened to the Irish boy. The entire trip there, Alex had been praying to any god he could think of that Artemis was really alive somehow. That this was just one of his tricks and Artemis would smirk at him when he opened the door. _"Fooled again, Rider."_

However, when Butler had answered the door, Alex knew he had been deluding himself.

Here he was now, before the headstone. There was no doubt anymore. Artemis was dead and gone. And Alex Rider was still alive, no matter how much he wished otherwise.

Damn it, why did everyone he care about die? His parents… Uncle Ian… Jack… And now Artemis. It was too much for him to cope with. He stifled a scream into his sleeve.

"Why, Artemis?! Was life really too much for you? Do I have your blood on my hands as well?" Alex felt like punching the ground until his knuckles bled, but deep down he knew that wouldn't get him an answer. He'd never get an answer.

When his sobs had finally subsided a few minutes later, Alex tiredly stood himself up. "Listen, Arty…" For some reason, it didn't feel foolish talking to a headstone as if it was his living, breathing, lover. "Whatever made you do it, it wasn't worth it. But I guess it's too late to say that now, huh? I just hope you're in a better place now and you're finally happy. I thought you were happy when we were together, but I guess I was reading you all wrong." Alex shook his head and stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets. "I still love you, though, whether you felt the same or not. I'm pretty sure I always will. If you can hear me from wherever you are, I want you to know that."

Alex tore himself away from the grave and began an unsteady walk back to the Manor.

* * *

Alex didn't noticed, but the orange roses stirred when he walked by, even though it was a windless day.


End file.
